Frequent hand washing is a simple and effective means to ensure proper hygiene and prevent contamination of food and the spread of disease. Complex systems have been proposed to encourage food service and health care workers to adequately cleanse their hands frequently, in view of the relatively high potential for undesirable contamination associated with their activities.
Washing of the skin, especially the hands, with anti-microbial soap formulations can remove many viruses and bacteria from the washed surfaces. Removal of the viruses and bacteria is due to the surfactancy of the soap and the mechanical action of the wash procedure. Therefore, it is known and recommended that the people wash frequently to reduce the spread of viruses and bacteria. Recent surveys, however, have revealed that while nearly 95% of people claim to have washed their hands after use of public restrooms, actual observations reveal that this figure does not exceed about 66%. Notwithstanding increased awareness, there is a tendency to rush the hand washing process which leads to inadequate hygiene. A number systems and devices to encourage longer and more thorough hand washing have accordingly been developed.
Collopy in U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,916 discloses a hand-washing device containing a display panel that encourages the user to wash their hands for about 15 seconds to remove germs. Gorra, U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,910 discloses method and apparatus for monitoring and reporting hand washing, which includes a sensor for signaling the dispensation of a cleaning agent from a dispenser, and a reporting and monitoring module. Allen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,942 discloses wash stations and method of operation, which monitors hand washing and assists in hand washing. These systems are relatively expensive and difficult to implement; oftentimes involving training and monitoring personnel. Even when such steps have been taken, there is little certainty that all personnel have followed proper washing procedures.
Frequent hand washing has the drawback that harsh soaps and cleansing agents can irritate the skin and damage the acid mantle of the skin.
Cellulosic substrates coated with lotions are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,426, to Krzysik et al., is directed towards a lotion formula that can be applied to a tissue, which transfers the lotion to the user's skin in order to reduce irritation and redness. U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,763 to Luu et al., as well is directed towards a lotion formula that is applied to a substrate for skin care treatment. The lotion composition of '763 is melted by the heat produced by the hands of a user of the cellulosic substrate to enable the lotion's transfer to the user's skin. Another lotion-treated substrate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,345 to Warner et al. The lotion composition of '345 comprises a plastic or fluid emollient that is solid or semi solid at room temperature and an immobilizing agent with a melting point above room temperature, which stabilizes the lotion composition on the surface of the substrate. See also United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0031847, to Martens et al., where two separate and distinct phases, lipid and aqueous, are applied to a substrate to facilitate cleansing of skin. Further, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,632 to Rowe et al., a cleaning wipe treated with a composition containing detergent, which is leached out upon contact with water.
There are also known lotions containing anti-microbial and pH balancing agents to protect the skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,682 to Klofta et al. is directed towards a tissue treated with anhydrous skin lotion containing anti-microbial components in addition to hydrophilic solvents and surfactants. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,700 to Luu et al., which is directed towards a substrate treated with a lotion that contains a skin pH balancing compound for maintaining a proper skin acid mantle. Other lotions containing anti-microbial agents include United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0039353, to Koenig et al., which is directed towards wet wipes containing a Yucca species extract as an anti-microbial agent; United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0031486, to Lunsmann et al., which is directed towards an anti-microbial cleansing composition, containing little or no volatile alcohol, that may be used alone or in combination with lotions and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,885 to Biedermann et al., which is directed towards an anti-microbial cleansing compositions that has a pH of from about 2 to about 5.5; U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,505 to Kaiser et al. which is directed towards an anti-microbial lotion for topical use in a form of oil-in-water emulsion; additionally, similar subject matter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,423 to Beerse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,943 to Beerse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,259 to Beerse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,368 to Beerse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,763 to Beerse et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,695 to Beerse et al., as well.
Color indicators are known, for example, to indicate degree of wetness. For example, United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0191118, to Mody, is directed towards a single/multi-layer microporous composite material, containing dispersed pH-sensitive component, which can be embedded in food packaging or diapers to indicate high moisture concentration. The components of the composite material are selected to target specific fluids and regulate their diffusion rate. A single layer composite containing 4% pH indicating agent and 25% fluid regulating additive (to increase diffusion rate) may change its color in less than 30 seconds. Some other wetness indicators specifically address wearable articles such as diapers. Note, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,865 to Klofta et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,089 to Olson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,624 to Sasaki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,513 to Sheldon et al.; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,370 to Mroz et al. United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0206940, to Gott et al., is directed towards a cosmetic mixture containing a benefit agent and a color dye that are applied to a disposable personal care item. Saturation of the personal care item with water foams the cosmetic mixture and enables its application to skin or hair. Fading of the color dye from the personal care item indicates reduced concentration of the cosmetic mixture in the personal care item and its transfer into the skin or hair of the user. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,766 to Gott et al., which is directed towards a personal care composition containing a hydrophobic carrier and hydrophilic colorant, which becomes visually perceivable upon contact with water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,655 to Minnix is directed towards a cosmetic anhydrous composition that upon contact with wet skin generates heat, which disintegrates or dissolves granules, embedded within the composition; the granules release a color dye to indicate to the user optimal degree of mixing between the water and the composition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,783 to Slavtcheff et al. is directed towards a cosmetic composition, containing a thermochromic substance and exothermic or endothermic agent, which reacts with moisture within the skin to generate heat, and subsequently, change the color of the composition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,797 to Bell et al. is directed towards a color sunscreen composition that includes at least one oil soluble dye, which is dissipated as the sunscreen is rubbed into the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,598 to Neisius et al. is directed towards a pH sensitive indicator azo-dyes used in connection with cellulose or other carriers.
The following are also of interest with respect to active graphics on disposable products: U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,119 to Cammarota et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,424 to Olsen et al. and United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0160543, to Catalfamo et al.
Despite plentiful art, there exists a need for simple and effective means for promoting hygiene and skin care concurrently in connection with hand washing. The present invention provides a disposable paper towel with an anti-microbial skin care lotion and transfer indicator responsive to a pH balancing agent to promote effective transfer of the lotion to the skin.